


Here For You

by PumpkinLily



Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, froger - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Set in the early 80s; Roger comforts Freddie, who has woken up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a little thing I had written originally for Froger week but I never posted it 😂. The biggest thing I'm working on for the moment is a long one-shot, taking its time to grow 😂 and with the end of our school project and school year altogether nearing for me, I may have been a bit silent recently. 
> 
> It's short (and not really light-hearted 😅) but I hope you have a good read! ❤

The gasp next to him put all his senses on alert.

Roger hadn’t paid too much attention to the rustling of the sheets next to him, drown by fatigue and desperate to fall asleep, but Freddie’s sudden harsh breaths worried him.

“Freddie?” He asked, turning around.

It was hard to see something in the darkness of the room, but the pale lights coming from outside helped him make out the sitting silhouette of his boyfriend. His eyes travelled down to his hands, clutching the covers.

Careful not to startle him, he sat up in turn and placed a hand on his arm. Freddie _flinched_.

“Shit, sorry-” Roger shifted and stretched his arm to turn on the bedside lamp before looking back at him.

Soft, dark brown eyes fixed him, filled with relief, yet there was something else in them and the little smile he was showing. Before Roger could ask what was wrong, he found himself engulfed in a tight, warm hug. Freddie’s fingers held him as if he was afraid he’d disappear.

“You’re okay.”

His voice was pained, and Roger laid his hands on his back, his heart tightening. “’F course I’m okay.”

His nightmare could have been about many things, but Roger had a precise idea about the misfortune that might have stricken him.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was about him getting into a car or even skiing accident. But the worse case scenario wouldn’t leave his mind, and if he was usually good at reassurance, when it came to that subject, he never really knew what to say.

_I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine._

Of course it wasn’t that easy. The media did a great job at spreading paranoia and a poor one at actually informing people, and what they heard from their circle of gay friends, if at least a bit more informative, didn’t help reassure them. It seemed it could happen to anyone.

Freddie hid his fears behind smiles and other subjects, and Roger usually didn’t insist on bringing it up. But each time the mere shadow of it appeared, Roger couldn’t help but fall into a circle of never-ending worry. They were fine for now, but maybe in a few months, a few years-

He closed his eyes and breathed out, focusing on the present moment. His hands gently caressing Freddie’s back. His boyfriend’s scent, the warmth of his body against his own. Trying to reassure him was all he could do to help, even if a part of their future was uncertain and terrifying.

“I love you.”

“’Love you too.” Freddie’s voice was low, but the emotion in his voice was here nonetheless.

Roger slightly leant back and kissed his temple. Whether or not the disease would fall on them one day, nothing would make him stop loving him. And he wouldn’t let his boyfriend get consumed by guilt if it ever was to happen.

It wouldn’t be his fault. It was no one’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
